


Ktah This Jedi Devilry

by MissKitsune08



Series: assorted drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Crack: Grand Admiral Thrawn gives a word of advice to General Hux. Blame Force Awakens and Rebels for this one. And Battle of Crait. OMG! Gen.(Formerly: "Surrounded by Idiots", but "Ktah This Jedi Devilry" fits better now. Ktah = Cheunh curse word.)





	Ktah This Jedi Devilry

General Armitage Hux let out a deep sigh in exasperation as he swallowed down another shot of the most volatile syrspirit this third-rate establishment in the Unknown Regions had to offer, gently stroking Millicent’s fur with his other hand, the cat softly purring in content.

“Is this seat occupied?” Came a smooth, cultured voice from behind, making Hux mutter a curse under his breath.

And then his eyes widened in shock when he realized who exactly wanted to sit down next to him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Hux asked disbelievingly the blue-skinned, red-eyed alien who was calmly watching him back, the strange eyes giving out a soft, dim glow.

“I am,” Grand Admiral Thrawn shrugged. “At least according to the legends.”

And without waiting for the actual permission, the blue-skinned alien sat down next to Hux and ordered two glasses of the same syrspirit he had been drinking.

Hux blinked. _Looks like I’ve had enough for today._

“So what are you doing here, then?” Hux asked with growing suspicion, observing the very much alive legendary grand admiral who came here with a strange, lizard-like creature strapped to his back.

“I am here to give you a word of advice,” Thrawn said casually, taking one glass, giving the other to him, “as one military man who had to put up with the Jedi devilry to another.”

“Huh?” Hux exclaimed, flashing the blue-skinned alien a dull look.  _Where have you been all these years?_

“This is an ysalamir, a reptilian creature native to the planet Myrkr.” With utmost care Thrawn removed the oversized lizard from its strappings and placed it gently on the bar table. “These charming creatures come with a unique ability to suppress the Force.”

An evil smirk marred the pale blue lips. “Which means you don’t have to put up with Kylo Ren’s antics any longer.”

Hux stared at the furry creature for a couple of heartbeats, then he flashed the blue-skinned alien an evil smirk of his own.

“Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are a real genius.” Hux clanked the glass with the Galactic Empire’s former best strategist.

However, the blue-skinned alien only shook his head. “Have you ever heard of Atollon or Lothal?”

 

THE END

 

(08/2017) PS: I was completely sober while writing this. It's the heat ... It’s 36°C / 96.8 F over here...

(12/2017) EDITED after watching _The Last Jedi_ : Give Hux an ysalamir by 2019!!!  Also, kudos to whoever drew [this](https://nonstill.tumblr.com/post/168589310503/so-now-you-have-a-very-very-big-problem-dear) wonderful fanart of Hux with an ysalamir and Thrawn's [facepalm](https://handsofthrawn.tumblr.com/post/168646023248/what-happened-let-me-guess-jedi-devilry) when he heard of the battle of Crait. 


End file.
